My Fairytale Academia
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Que pasaría si juntamos a los personajes de Boku no Hero con los cuentos de hadas mas clásicos de todos los tiempos? Entra a este mundo de fantasía junto a nuestros héroes! Este fic contiene parejas hetero y yaoi, si alguna no es de tu agrado eres libre de no leerme y retirarte, si por el contrario alguna de aquí te gusta eres bienvenido a leer!
1. La bella y la bestia TokoyamixTsuyu

Buenas! Natalie reportándose una vez más! Vengo con una pequeña colección de One-shots en esta ocasión, espero que los disfruten.

Aclaraciones hasta el final!

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1: La Bella y La Bestia – Tokoyami Fumikage x Asui Tsuyu

Hace muchos años -más de los que podríamos recordar-, existió un reino en una tierra diferente a todas, llena de magia y misterios, en un pequeño pueblo vivía una modesta familia, el padre, la madre y sus tres encantadores hijos –dos niñas y un niño-, el padre, Gamma, era un viejo comerciante que buscaba siempre darle lo mejor a sus retoños, la madre, Beru, era una mujer que trabajaba en la sastrería del pueblo junto a otras mujeres del lugar, el hijo de en medio y la hija menor –Samidare y Satsuki respectivamente- como eran aun unos niños estudiaban en la pequeña escuela del pueblo, la hija mayor, Tsuyu, se dedicaba a atenderlos en las tardes debido a los trabajos de sus padres, pero eso no evitaba que se reuniera con sus amigos o hablara con ellos mientras hacía las diligencias para la comida entre otras cosas que ella hacía por las mañanas aprovechando la ausencia de sus hermanos debido a la escuela, la chica era alguien bastante tranquila pero sociable, lo que le había regalado muchas amistades y la estima del pueblo.

Aquella mañana había sido una como todas las demás, claro cielo azul con motas blancas esparcidas por ahí y por allá, la joven ranita había partido a hacer las compras después de que su madre llevara a sus hermanos a la escuela para después ella irse a su trabajo;

-Ah! Tsuyu-chan, buenos días!- Le saludo una joven castaña, de mejillas siempre sonrosadas con una linda y cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días Ochako-chan- Le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella –Vengo por los ingredientes para la semana-

-Ya lo suponía, justo los tengo separados, siempre eres tan puntual- Exclamaba entre risas la joven mientras iba a buscar lo que su amiga necesitaba

Uraraka Ochako era una vendedora más del mercado del pueblo, su familia y ella habían llegado hacía pocos años atrás, poniendo un pequeño puesto que había crecido con el tiempo, se habían hecho amigas prácticamente desde que se conocieron, después de todo la castaña le parecía una joven muy jovial y amigable.

-Aquí tienes, esta todo lo que necesitas- Le explicaba al mismo tiempo que regresaba hasta donde su amiga se encontraba –Puse algunas verduras, un poco de frutas, pan, pescado y un poco de carne-

-Gracias Ochako-chan, tan amable como siempre- Le agradecía mientras pagaba las cosas que su amiga le entregaba

-No es la gran cosa, todo por una buena amiga- El rostro de la chica cambio de repente –Ahora que lo recuerdo! Izuku-kun estuvo aquí hace unas horas, me dijo que si te veía por aquí que te dijera que han llegado nuevos libros a la biblioteca, por si quieres echarle un vistazo-

-Gracias por el aviso, iré enseguida-

Con sus compras en los brazos la peli verde se encaminó a la biblioteca del pueblo, donde otro de sus buenos amigos le esperaba, cruzo algunas callejuelas hasta llegar al edificio que mostraba un cartel por fuera con el dibujo de un libro abierto, con cuidado abrió la puerta para entrar al mismo tiempo que una campana ubicada arriba de la puerta anunciaba su llegada

-Ya voy!- Le gritaron desde el otro lado del lugar al mismo tiempo que una pila de libros con patas se movía hasta el recibidor –En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Midoriya-chan, soy yo-kero- Ante el saludo una cabeza de enmarañados cabellos verdes se hizo notar del otro lado de los libros

-Asui-san! Veo que Uraraka-san ya te dio mi mensaje-

Midoriya Izuku era un joven chico de apariencia simple; cabello verde y despeinado –por más que su dueño intentara acomodarlo-, unas pecas en sus mejillas dueño de una sonrisa amable y radiante. El joven vivía con su madre –quien casualmente trabajaba de costurera junto a la madre de la chica-, su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa –se la pasaba en otras ciudades debido a su trabajo- pero aun así se preocupaba de pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijo cuando estaba con ellos, ya que su padre le regalaba varias cosas como recuerdo de sus viajes –principalmente libros- el joven ya no tenía un espacio para ellos, por lo que, con la ayuda de otro de sus amigos -quien resultó era un príncipe -muy amable si debíamos agregar- había podido darle al pueblo una biblioteca en toda la extensión de la palabra –también se las había arreglado para hacer tratos con otras ciudades y pueblos para el intercambio de libros en beneficio de su pequeño pasatiempo-.

-Si, justo vengo de verla- Recorrió el lugar con la mirada –Que es lo nuevo que tienes?-

-Oh! En este cargamento conseguí más variedad que la última vez- Hablo entusiasta mientras desbarataba la montaña que había llevado hasta ahí -Tengo unos cuantos libros nuevos de aventura, tengo al menos dos de misterio, unos sobre animales y uno es una especie de libro que recopila muchas de las más famosas leyendas de al menos tres reinos- Exclamo orgulloso mientras la chica se había subido a una de las escaleras para ver mejor las estanterías

-Parecen muy pocos comparados con la montaña que trajiste- Señalo apuntando al recibidor donde descansaba dicha mercancía, el chico solo miro a otro lado avergonzado

-Si, bueno, la mayoría de los libros que me mandan siguen siendo novelas románticas, parece que eso es algo un género muy popular en todos los reinos, siempre recibo al menos cinco de ellos- Se excusó con algo de pena –Lo siento, no te lo dije porque sé que no te gustan ese tipo de historias-

-Está bien, no tienes de que avergonzarte- Le consoló mientras se llevaba un libro de la estantería donde antes estaba

-Si tú lo dices...-

Un tintineo aviso a los chicos de un nuevo visitante, el joven era ligeramente más alto que ellos, cabellos oscuros y un par de gafas en el rostro

-Iida-kun, bienvenido- Saludo el pecoso

-Buenos días Midoriya-kun, Asui-kun también- Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante cada uno

Iida Tenya era un joven aprendiz de caballero que había conocido a Izuku cuando el muchacho había querido enlistarse para ser caballero, pero había desistido de hacerlo para ayudar a su madre y evitar dejarla sola -además de atender la biblioteca-.

-Hace tiempo no te veíamos por aquí- Hablo la chica

-Si, lo siento por eso, he estado un poco ocupado- Miro al joven bibliotecario –Midoriya-kun, Ya está el encargo por el que vengo?-

-Claro! Llego apenas ayer en el último cargamento- Hablaba mientras traía un pequeño cargamento de aproximadamente cuatro libros, hasta arriba de todos había un quinto libro envuelto en papel –También el encargo especial que me pediste-

-Muchas gracias, no esperaba menos de la mejor biblioteca del reino- Tomo los libros después de pagarlos, marchándose en pocos momentos –Nos vemos después!-

-El príncipe Todoroki va a terminar con la mejor colección de libros a este paso- Le comento la chica mirando al caballero irse

-Puedes culparlo? Esos libros son el único escape que tenemos de nuestras ajetreadas y comunes vidas- Decía dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación

Quien podría culparlos? Ella quería tener aventuras como aquellos protagonistas de los libros, conocer nuevos lugares, ciudades y culturas, pero estaba atada a aquel pueblo, no por obligación claro, pero no pensaba abandonar a su familia solo por un capricho infantil, sus hermanos la necesitaban, sus padres confiaban en ella para cuidar de ellos cuando no estaban, toda su familia dependían unos de otros, no era tan egoísta como para marcharse, no tenía el corazón para eso

–Por otro lado Iida-kun es muy atento- Sonrió un poco para si mismo el joven peli verde –No lo crees?-

-Déjame adivinar, ese "encargo especial" del que hablaban es para Ochako-chan, verdad?- Le miro con ojos picaros

-No sé de que estas hablando...- Se excuso mientras volvía a sonreír

Su amiga castaña había querido un libro desde hace tiempo, el problema es que lo había visto en su tierra natal, para su desgracia el pedir un libro desde otro lado salía un poco costoso, aunque ella pudiera juntar el dinero para conseguirlo no quería usarlo en algo tan "banal" si podía ayudar a su familia en su lugar, por esa razón Iida ayudado de Izuku habían buscado la manera de regalarle ese anhelo a su amiga –aunque todo el mérito de aquello era para el joven caballero-

-"Aventuras del bosque oscuro"? Ese libro de nuevo? Cuantas veces te lo has llevado, no me sorprendería si me dijeras que te lo sabes de memoria- Exclamaba el peli verde al ver el libro que la joven se pensaba llevar

-No puedes culparme, pese al título misterioso es un buen libro, tiene muchas historias y me gustan- Se excuso la joven

-Lo entiendo pero, No quisieras leer otros más? Siempre terminas con este libro, podría apostar a que eres la única que lo lee- Intentaba convencerle el chico

-Está bien Midoriya-chan, me relajan mucho sus historias, no puedes juzgarme por tener un libro favorito, tú también tendrás uno, no?-

-Pues si pero...-

-Joder deja de lloriquear y que se lo lleve de una puñetera vez!- Un grito se escuchó desde el otro lado del lugar, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

-No sabía que Bakugou-chan estaba de visita- El chico solo pudo suspirar

-Llegó esta mañana, como le dije que debía venir él se ofreció a acompañarme, solo le pedí que no hiciera un desastre- Un nuevo suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios al pensar en ello

-He mantenido mi palabra Deku no sé de que te quejas!- Dicho esto un joven rubio de ojos como el carmín se encamino hasta el chico dando zancadas

Bakugou Katsuki era su nombre, el chico era amigo de la infancia del peli verde, se había ido por un tiempo pero había vuelto a la brevedad posible –atravesando el espeso bosque en el proceso-, a pesar de que su familia –mejor dicho su madre- lo había llevado de regreso a la fuerza el joven se las arreglaba para regresar hasta donde su compañero se encontraba, porque, a pesar de ser tan diferentes se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta que a más de uno había asustado, solo los más cercanos a ellos sabían lo mucho que ambos se necesitaban para tener una especie de "equilibrio" -porque increíble o no, ese par prácticamente pensaba igual –si, Izuku también se había dado sus buenas escapadas para ver a su amigo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos-

-Un gusto verte Bakugou-chan- Le saludo

-Hola chica-rana-

-Kacchan, no le digas así a Asui-san, debes ser más educado- Le reprendió el chico dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo

-Te he dicho que es "Tsuyu-chan"- Corrigió la chica a su amigo pecoso

-Cállate Deku- El rubio prácticamente hizo a un lado al peli verde para tomar el libro que la chica quería, envolviéndolo con papel y entregándoselo –Ten, quédatelo-

-Eh? Eso está bien?- Miro al bibliotecario quien solo levanto los hombros resignado

-Es tu libro favorito y como ya dije, no creo que casi nadie aparte de ti lo lea, consérvalo- Llevó su mirada a un montón de libros sin ordenar –Además, creo que con todos los nuevos títulos regalar uno no será la gran perdida, además, yo soy el dueño de esta biblioteca, no hay problema alguno-

-En ese caso muchas gracias- Tomo el libro que aún permanecía en la mano del rubio, lo metió a su bolsa con cuidado y se retiró del lugar –Nos vemos después Midoriya-chan, Bakugou-chan-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había pasado rápidamente, cuando menos lo notaron ya había amanecido de nuevo y su padre había regresado después de haber estado un tiempo ausente debido a su trabajo, había traído consigo –a pedido de sus hijos- algunos regalos; unos juguetes para su único hijo, una bonita muñeca para su hija menor y una canasta de manzanas para la mayor, incluso había traído un ramo de rosas para su querida esposa, Tsuyu no quiso pensarlo mucho, pero no pudo evitar pensar que a partir de aquella mañana su padre había estado muy atento con todos –no es que fuera un insensible, pero estaba teniendo más atenciones que se costumbre-, desde que había regresado el hombre se encargaba de acompañar a su esposa e hijos al trabajo y la escuela respectivamente, cuando ella salía a hacer las compras la acompañaba también, los fines de semana salían a pasear e incluso les había comprado ropa nueva a todos alegando que tarde o temprano tendrían que reponer las prendas y él quería ayudarles a escogerlas –ya que estaba ocupado o cansado y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer cosas tan triviales-, aquella actitud había preocupado de sobre manera a su hija mayor, hasta que una noche descubrió la verdad; había terminado de arropar a sus hermanos para dormir, ella estaba por alistarse también a descansar cuando había escuchado a su madre preguntarle a su padre si había pasado algo malo –pues ella también había notado su actitud distinta-

-Veraz- Comenzó a relatar el hombre –Todo empezó el día que regresaba a casa...-

 _Flash Back_

Habían regresado antes de lo esperado, Gamma, con ganas de llegar pronto a casa y ver a sus retoños nuevamente en cuanto habían terminado con el cargamento que llevaban había tomado sus cosas, ensillado su caballo y montándolo recorrió el camino que lo llevaría hasta su casa, no tenía que recorrer más de treinta millas para llegar a su casa pero erró el camino al atravesar un gran bosque perdiéndose dentro de él, en medio de una tormenta de viento y nieve que se desató en aquel momento. Nevaba fuertemente que cuando cerró la noche empezó a temer el morir de hambre o de frío, peor aún que lo devorarían los lobos, en un momento vio una brillante luz a la distancia, al acercarse observó que la luz salía de un gran palacio completamente iluminado, se apresuró a refugiarse allí y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a persona alguna en los amplios patios. Su caballo entró en una caballeriza que estaba abierta, el pobre animal que se encontraba hambriento comió del heno y la avena que ahí se encontraban. Después de dejarlo atado pasó al castillo -donde tampoco vio a nadie-encontrando una gran sala donde había un buen fuego y una mesa servida para un solo comensal, pecaría de atrevido, pero la tentación fue muy grande, pues la lluvia y la nieve lo habían calado hasta los huesos; se arrimó al fuego para secarse y recuperar un poco del calor perdido:

 _-El dueño de esta casa y sus sirvientes deberán llegar pronto-_ Pensó el mercader _-Explicaré la situación por la que he entrado y espero me perdonen mis atrevidas libertades-_

Se quedó un rato esperando observando hacia los otros recintos buscando ubicar a algún habitante en la mansión, más cuando sonaron once campanadas sin que nadie se apareciese y sin poder resistir el hambre comió a pesar de sus temblores de los manjares puestos en la mesa, bebió algunas copas de vino y ya con fuerzas renovadas abandonó la sala recorriendo varias habitaciones amuebladas magníficamente . En uno de ellos encontró una cama preparada y como era pasada la medianoche encontrándose rendido de cansancio, entumecido y aturdido decidió cerrar la puerta y acostarse a dormir.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un traje como hecho a su medida en vez de las ropas que portaba la noche anterior.

-O sigo soñando- Se dijo a si mismo -O este castillo pertenece a un alma generosa que se ha apiadado de mí-

Al caminar fuera de la habitación con rumbo a la salida no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana encontrando la mañana sin el menor rastro de nieve admirado en su lugar un hermoso jardín cuyas bellas flores y colores cubrían todo cuanto tocaban, entró en la estancia donde había llegado la noche anterior encontrando sobre una mesita una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Le doy las más infinitas gracias- Exclamó en voz alta -Por haber tenido la bondad de albergarme la pasada noche-

Una vez terminó su bebida salió en busca de su caballo atravesando el bello jardín, admirándolo en el proceso, rosas blancas, rojas, amarillas y hasta rosas se extendían por el patio, arboles con todo tipo de flores y otro más de características frutales, recordó la petición de su hija mayor acercándose a uno de los manzanos para tomar uno de los frutos para llevarle. En el mismo momento un gran estruendo se escuchó viendo cómo se dirigía hacia él una aterradora sombra, cuando pudo verla mejor se vio frente a frente con una figura extraña; su cabeza era similar a la de un ave, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo cual sangre, sus garras se extendían hasta el que poco le faltó para caer desmayado al darse cuenta que todo aquel ser estaba hecho de nada más que sombras.

-Maldito ingrato!- Exclamo en una voz bestial mientras enseñaba sus colmillos formados también por sombras -Yo te salvé la vida al darte cobijo en mi castillo y osas arrebatarme mis manzanas*, ESTAS QUE AMO MAS QUE A CUALQUIER COSA EN ESTE JARDIN! A fin de reparar tu osadía debes morir en este momento...-

-Mi buen señor pido me disculpe- Le hablo el hombre completamente aterrado –Mi intención nunca fue de ofenderle, es para una de mis hijas, le gustan mucho y me ha pedido que le llevara una-

-No me gustan los halagos vacíos, pero sí que los hombres sean honestos- Le reprendió la figura –Me has dicho que tienes hijas, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte con la condición de que una de ellas venga a morir en tu lugar-

-Pe-Pero...-

-No me repliques humano, parte de inmediato y si tus hijas se rehúsan morir por ti, júrame que regresarás dentro de tres meses-

-Lo...Lo juro...-

Habiendo dicho esto aquella figura se marchó para fundirse en las sombras y desaparecer sin dejar rastro

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Querido...- La voz quebrada de la mujer intentaba buscar una manera de consolarlo

-Nunca entregaría a alguno de mis hijos, mucho menos a mis niñas- Tomando la mano de su esposa la miro a los ojos con lágrimas a punto de salir –He de regresar mañana mismo, quisiera tener más tiempo con ustedes, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora-

Sin que ellos lo supieran la pequeña ranita quien había oído todo se marchó de ahí tan rápido como había llegado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre salió temprano aquella mañana, se despidió de su mujer y tomando su caballo marcho hasta su destino, el camino no fue tan largo como la primera vez y antes de que el sol callera él ya estaba en el castillo donde había llegado aquella fatídica noche de tormenta, su caballo emprendió camino hasta la caballeriza como la primera vez, con el cuerpo temblando de miedo se encamino hasta el vestíbulo donde había llegado antes, de pronto, se escuchó un gran estruendo, el hombre no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el dueño del castillo se acercaba, su figura se dejó ver frente a él, una gran sombra negra que parecía tragarlo en cualquier momento

-Cumplí mi palabra y aquí estoy- Le dijo una vez encontró su voz

-Eso puedo verlo- Exclamó la figura –Has vuelto antes de lo acordado sin embargo-

-Si me quedaba los tres meses que dijiste probablemente no había tenido el valor de regresar- Estaba siendo honesto, la bestia le había dicho que odiaba las palabras vacías, no iba a arriesgarse

-En ese caso...-

-ESPERA!-

Ambos –hombre y bestia- se encontraron con la puerta principal abierta de par en par, ahí, frente a ellos, una figura pequeña se mostraba firme, a paso tranquilo se encaminó hasta llegar a ellos, el hombre dio un grito ahogado al reconocerla

-Pero que haces aquí!- Corrió hasta tomar las manos de su hija –Como has llegado en primer lugar?-

-Estabas tan distraído que no te diste cuenta que te llevaste el caballo con todo y carreta- La chica se encogió de hombros –No fue tan difícil esconderme en ella y seguirte hasta aquí-

-Porque lo hiciste? Deberías estar en casa!- Le susurro con impaciencia

-Yo fui la que te metió en esto, es mi responsabilidad sacarte de aquí, mamá, Samidare y Satsuki te necesitan-

Sin decir palabra alguna se soltó del agarre de su padre para acercarse a la sombra negra que miraba todo con paciencia sin haber escuchado palabra alguna de lo que ambos decían

-Quien eres tú?- Pregunto

-Asui Tsuyu- Respondió mientras tomaba el borde de su vestido haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan-

La chica a pesar de mostrarse serena por dentro estaba temblando ligeramente ante semejante criatura

-Dime, Has venido por voluntad propia o fuiste traída a la fuerza? Te advierto que no toleraré que me mientas- Gruño un poco al final

-Kero- No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta, aun así contesto –He venido por voluntad propia, me he enterado apenas la noche anterior a espaldas de mi padre y he venido a tomar su lugar a cambio de su vida-

-Bien- Se dirigió al hombre –Has cumplido con tu palabra, partirás en este momento y no pienses en regresar aquí. Nunca-

Sin saber que hacer el hombre miro a su hija, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que se fuera, miro también la figura frente a su primogénita quien le esperaba paciente, estaba seguro que si replicaba o tentaba a su suerte lo más probable es que lastimara a su niña, lo pensó un poco más y con todo el pesar de su alma se fue, cuando el hombre se perdió de la vista la joven peli verde volvió su mirada hacia quien sería el dueño de su vida ahora

-Eres muy generosa y valiente al hacer semejante sacrificio- Le halago –Te lo agradezco, eres libre de aventurarte por el castillo-

Con aquellas palabras dichas desapareció en las sombras, Tsuyu algo más calmada decidió recorrer el espléndido palacio, después de todo no podía evitar que su belleza la encandilara, su asombro fue aún mayor cuando sobre una puerta encontró grabada la leyenda: _Aposento de Asui Tsuyu._

La abrió precipitadamente quedando deslumbrada por la magnificencia, la cama era de dosel forrada de finas sabanas de seda color verde musgo, las telas que cubrían la cama eran traslucidas de un color blanco puro, un gran armario que abrió observando los vestidos más bonitos –y cómodos- que había visto en toda su vida, esa habitación tenía todo lo que a ella pudiera necesitar y más. Mirando más de cerca todas las cosas encontró un pequeño pergamino en su mesita de noche que rezaba;

 _Dispón y ordena,_

 _aquí eres tú reina y señora._

 _Todo aquello que aquí se encuentre_

 _a una orden ha de obedecerte._

-Una orden?- Se preguntó -He de admitir que me encantaría saber que está pasando en el pueblo en estos momentos-

Para su sorpresa el espejo que había dentro del armario comenzó a brillar con intensidad, acercándose a observarlo mejor se fijó que le mostraba imágenes diferentes, en una de ellas se encontraba Iida entregando a Uraraka el libro que había pedido para ella, recibiendo un animado abrazo de la castaña, la siguiente imagen mostraba a Izuku junto a Katsuki en la biblioteca, el rubio peleaba con Todoroki quien al parecer se había escapado del castillo para ir a buscar nuevos libros mientras el peliverde le pasaba al príncipe los libros que le había pedido de la estantería, una vez su cliente se hubo retirado veía al joven bajar al mismo tiempo que se resbalaba y caía en los brazos del oji rojo quien no dejaba de gritar mil y un palabrotas, una última fue de su familia, sus hermanos regresaban de la escuela mientras su madre hacía la comida –al parecer había pedido permiso para ausentarse unas horas-, el espejo volvió a mostrar su reflejo al mismo tiempo que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, tendría que mantenerse fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Donde estaré...-

La ranita había salido para seguir observando el lugar, estaba tan perdida en toda la decoración que en algún punto ya no sabía dónde estaba, en un momento, a sus oídos llegó una melodía extraña, se escuchaba algo lúgubre, pero lejos de asustarla la encantó como la más bella sonata, al buscar de dónde venía llegó a una habitación, abrió con cuidado la puerta encontrando a la figura que solo hace unas horas atrás había conocido, cuando intento salir para evitar perturbar al otro la puerta hizo un pequeño chirrido que llamo la atención de su propietario

-Lo siento mi señor- Se disculpo con una inclinación de cabeza –Y-Yo ya me iba...-

-Entra- Le llamó -Eres bienvenida-

Con algo de vergüenza la chica se aventuró a la habitación, observando mejor a la figura frente a ella; era un poco más alto que ella ahora, aún tenía esa apariencia de ave que había visto, su cabeza parecía la de un cuervo, en sus manos habían garras negras y sus ojos eran de un bonito e hipnótico color rojo rubí, diferentes a los ojos de Bakugou que le recordaban a la sangre, estos brillaban como una joya en su estado más puro

-Siéntate- Le invito al tiempo que dejaba el violín que tenía en las manos en su estuche

-Gracias mi señor...-

-Deja el titulo- Habló de pronto –Ese no es mi nombre, no me llames por un título vacío-

-Cuál es tu nombre entonces?- Le pregunto –O como debo llamarte?-

-...Tokoyami- Respondió mirándole a los ojos –Tokoyami Fumikage es mi nombre-

-Es un gusto conocerte entonces- Le sonrió recibiendo una pequeña mueca de su parte –Que es este lugar? Es un estudio? Se ve muy amplio-

-No exactamente...-

Con un gesto del chico las cortinas de la habitación fueron abiertas una por una, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa a la chica quien se puso de inmediato de pie para contemplarlo entero

-Es mi biblioteca-

El lugar era increíble, era, al menos, tres veces la biblioteca real -según lo que Iida y Todoroki habían descrito ya ella nunca la había visto en persona- y por no exagerar veinte veces la biblioteca de Izuku

-Es increíble-kero- Recorrió el lugar hasta donde su vista podía llegar, vio también un escritorio, acercándose a el encontró un libro de tapas negras, decoraciones de color dorado con el título en el centro escrito con hermosa caligrafía -"Aventuras del bosque oscuro"? No puedo creer que tengas este libro Tokoyami-chan-

-Es mi favorito- Confesó -Lo he leído desde siempre, podría ser capaz de recitarlo de memoria-

-Es mi favorito también- Le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho –Mi historia favorita es "La espada que roba el alma"-

-Es muy buena, pero también lo es "Un hechizo a dos palabras"- Recomendó mientras se acercaba a ella –Nunca pensé que te gustara leer-

-Me ayuda a despejar mi mente- Le sonrió con tristeza

-No eres la única- Le miro mientras extendía su mano hacia ella –Puedes elegir cualquier libro que desees, lo mío será tuyo de ahora en adelante-

-Enserio?- El otro solo asintió

-Por la palabra de un cuervo maldito- Extendió más cerca su mano –Ven, te los mostraré-

Tomando su mano se dejó guiar por el en aquel salón desconocido

- _Quien lo diría-_ Pensó ella – _Sus manos son muy cálidas...-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se dieron cuenta tres meces habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsuyu no podía evitar sentirse como una princesa en aquel lugar pero estaba sola casi todo el día, todas las tardes Tokoyami le acompañaba en la biblioteca, lejos de temer el momento de su visita se encontraba mirando con frecuencia el reloj hasta que dieran las tres -ya que el cuervo siempre se presentaba a esa misma hora-, a veces leían los libros de aquella enorme biblioteca, otros días solo se sentaban a tomar el té mientras platicaban tranquilamente, Incluso le había enseñado a tocar el arpa! En aquellas ocasiones el tocaba con su violín canciones para ella y otras ocasiones era ella quien tocaba para él. Cada día ella a ella le gustaba encontrar nuevas cualidades en su amigo –porque si, se atrevía a llamarlo amigo después de tanto tiempo juntos-, a pesar de la tranquilidad de aquellos días había veces donde se pasaba las mañanas mirando el espejo que se encontraba en su armario para mitigar el dolor de no ver a sus amigos y familia, los observaba seguir con sus vidas, pero no por eso le era indiferente, había ocasiones donde no podía soportar la pena que sentía que se ponía a llorar frente al espejo hasta dormirse de la tristeza, tirada en el suelo con surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, aun en su inconciencia la chica juraba sentir un par de caricias en su rostro buscando aplacar con ella, de alguna manera, el intenso dolor que le producía el estar lejos de su pueblo;

-Te enviaré a casa de tu padre- Le dijo de pronto el chico una tarde en la biblioteca

-Que?- Ella había parado de tocar el arpa de golpe al escucharlo –Por que?-

-Se que lo extrañas, me sorprendería que no lo hicieras- Cerró con cuidado el libro que estaba leyendo para dejarlo en la mesa a su lado –No puedo soportar verte tan triste por mi culpa-

-No es cierto, yo vine aquí por mi voluntad, no me estas obligando a nada- Intento convencerle mientras se acercaba hasta el

-Digas lo que digas sé que esto es por mi causa- Le miro a los ojos fijamente -Partirás mañana por la mañana-

-Si insistes tanto iré- Le dijo mientras tomaba sus garras entre sus manos -Prometo regresar dentro de ocho días, me tendrás aquí después de una semana-

-Que así sea entonces- Estrechó las pequeñas manos de la muchacha entre sus afilados dedos –Pero recuerda tu promesa-

A la mañana siguiente un caballo estaba ya preparado para la partida de la joven, el cuervo se encontraba ahí aquella mañana para despedirla y desearle un buen viaje

-Volveré pronto- Mientras se alejaba en el caballo miraba a su espalda con una mano alzada despidiéndose de su querido amigo quien le regresaba el gesto –Hasta dentro de una semana Tokoyami-chan!-

-Estaré esperando Tsuyu!- Regreso a su hogar cuando le vio perderse completamente entre los arboles del bosque –No tardes en volver, si no tu bestia morirá de pena...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella misma tarde la ranita ya estaba en casa, llamó a gritos a su padre quien acudió rápidamente a los llamados de su hija creyendo morir de alegría al tenerla de vuelta con él, sus hermanos y su madre no tardaron en darle la bienvenida, abrazándola con tanto amor que la hicieron derramar lágrimas de alegría, sus hermanitos se encargaron de contarle con detalles lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, por la mañana fue al pueblo a visitar a sus amigos, Uraraka prácticamente lloro mientras la abrazaba balbuceando lo mucho que la había extrañado, Izuku también la recibió con un abrazo cuando entro a la biblioteca, Katsuki incluso le acaricio la cabeza como saludo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa arrogante –no pudiendo evitar recordar a su querido cuervo al ver los rojos orbes del rubio cenizo-, los días pasaron y cuando ya el plazo se había terminado y debía regresar al lado de Tokoyami sus hermanos –tristes por su partida-, le rogaban que se quedara unos días más con ellos, no teniendo el corazón para negarles su petición se quedó unos cuatro días más, aun así se ponía a pensar en su amigo -a quien extrañaba de todo corazón-, todo empeoró cuando, a la décima noche desde su retorno soñó que se hallaba en el jardín del castillo, mirando como su amigo se encontraba inerte sobre la hierba, agonizando de dolor, despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y sudor frio recorriendo su frente

 _-Fue un sueño?_ \- Se pregunto a si misma _–E-Eso debió haber sido, no hay manera_ -

Aquella mañana tomo su caballo y marcho de regreso al castillo, tenía un mal presentimiento después del sueño que había tenido, cabalgó casi sin descanso hasta divisar las altas torres a la distancia, pronto vio con alegría que se hallaba en el castillo, bajando de un salto del caballo se apresuró a entrar sin molestarse por el animal –quien sabía de sobra el camino hasta los establos-, corrió por los interminables pasillos hasta la biblioteca, miro el reloj que ahí había, poco faltaba para que dieran las tres de la tarde, creyó morir de impaciencia en su espera, el reloj marco la hora esperada, sus campanadas sonaron pero el joven no apareció, le pareció extraño, pues el nunca se retrasaba, espero casi hasta la puesta del sol, decidida a encontrarlo se marchó, cada paso que daba comenzaba a desesperarse, recorrió el castillo entero en su búsqueda sin éxito alguno, recordó entonces su sueño y corrió por el jardín, se sintió morir al ver a su compañero tirado bajo la sombra de un manzano; inerte...

-Tokoyami-chan!- Corrió a su lado, acomodándolo en su regazo –Tokoyami-chan despierta! Tokoyami!-

-T-Tsuyu?- Pregunto en un susurro mientras levantaba su mano hacia ella–El destino quiere burlarse de mí en mi lecho de muerte, que bella ilusión...-

-No soy ninguna ilusión- Le tomo con fuerza la mano –Estoy aquí, he vuelto-

-Tardaste...- Sonrió con lastima –Pero está bien, si he de morir ahora, moriré contento, pues tuve la dicha de verte una vez más-

-No por favor, no te atrevas a morir- La pobre chica intentaba contener las lágrimas –No me dejes...-

-Nunca haría tal cosa, siempre estaré contigo...- Sus ojos se cerraron, por un segundo el corazón de la chica se detuvo

-No me hagas esto! Tokoyami no me dejes!- Intento sacudirlo más nada sucedía -Por favor...-

Como un acto de amor le peino las suaves plumas de su cabeza mientras susurraba plegarias y rezos

-Te quiero...- Murmuro al tiempo que le besaba con todo el amor que podía dar

Apenas había pronunciado estas palabras vio que todo el palacio se iluminaba de golpe con luces resplandecientes: fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo, música sonaba desde todas partes, todo era anuncio de una gran fiesta; pero ninguna de estas cosas logró distraerla lo suficiente, volviéndose hacia su amado cuanta no sería su sorpresa al no encontrarlo a él, en su lugar estaba el príncipe más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida; negros y largos cabellos cual ébano cubrían su cabeza, su tez, ligeramente tostada, era casi tan dorada como los rayos del sol, sus manos se miraban grandes y toscas, pero eran tan suaves como la seda más fina, una parte de ella quería peguntarle donde estaba su querido cuervo, más al ver sus ojos color rubí lo supo;

-Tokoyami-chan?- Le llamo vacilante

-Je, llámame Fumikage- Le dio una sonrisa orgullosa para guiñarle un ojo en complicidad –Tsuyu-chan-

-Tokoyami!- Sin medir su emoción salto de lleno a sus brazos, el joven no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza –Pero, como?-

-Fuimos maldecidos- Se escucho una voz

Ante la sorpresa de la joven, una forma similar a la figura de bestia de Tokoyami emergió desde las sombras debajo de sus mismos pies

-Quién eres?- Le pregunto ella

-Él es Dark Shadow, mi compañero- La sombra hizo una especie de reverencia que fue torpemente correspondida –Él es quien vigila todo el castillo, puede desplazarse por las sombras-

 _-Eso explica muchas cosas-_ Pensó para si la chica mientras recordaba su habitación preparada el mismo día que llegó y la sensación de protección que sentía por las noches en su alcoba –Dijiste que fueron maldecidos?-

-Si, hace algunos años debido mi falta de interés y mi carencia de sentimientos hacia las demás personas un hada me condenó a permanecer bajo esa figura de cuervo hasta que alguna bella joven me amara aun con mis defectos y yo pudiera cambiar- Le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada con infinito cariño -En todo el mundo solo tú has sido capaz de conmoverte con la bondad de tu corazón, ni aun ofreciéndote mi corona podría demostrarte la gratitud mi gratitud, o siquiera pagarte por lo que has hecho por mi-

Tsuyu saliendo de su asombro se levantó tendiéndole al –ahora- príncipe la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, grande fue su sorpresa al sentirlo tropezar con sus propios pies, apoyándose en ella para ponerse completamente de pie, el pobre chico no había prácticamente probado bocado alguno desde que la chica se hubiera marchado, con el pasar de los días su tristeza le hizo enfermar, él le comento que si iba a morir quería hacerlo en algún lugar que le diera paz y no entre las murallas de su palacio.

Se encaminaron después al castillo, ella cuido de Fumikage hasta que se hubo recuperado por completo, una vez sano le invito a su casa, quería que conociera a su familia y sus amigos, asegurándole que sería bienvenido por todos ellos, así lo hicieron, su familia prácticamente los recibieron con los brazos abiertos –su padre aun un poco renuente-, sus amigos lo acogieron como uno más, ambos chicos vivían en el castillo, ambos se aseguraron de cuidar del pueblo y sus necesidades, algunos años después contrajeron nupcias viviendo juntos muy largos y prósperos años en una completa felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1.- Tokoyami ama las manzanas, pensé que si ponía algo como llevarse una rosa a él no le importaría mucho, así que puse algo que a él podría interesarle más, además que sería un poco más gracioso, digo yo :P

Bien, tengo unas cuantas cosillas que decir, primero que nada, este es un conjunto de One-shots con el tema de algunos de los cuentos de hadas más clásicos de todos los tiempos, será una mezcla de todas las ideas que pueda tener -historias originales, adaptaciones, películas, musicales, Disney, etc- ok? Bien, segundo, como creo se habrán dado cuenta serán parejas diferentes en cada historia y ninguna estará ligada a las otras -aunque si quieren pensar que todas pasan en el mismo mundo ya será cuestión de ustedes-, tercero, las parejas son una mezcla de hetero y yaoi, las parejas son las siguientes; KatsuDeku, TodoMomo, KamiJirou, IidaOcha -si mundo, lo lamento, yo los shippeo-, TokoTsu (?) -si, me gustan estos dos juntos tambien, sorry not sorry- KiriMina, TetsuIba -Tetsutetsu x Ibara-, EraserMight, TamaNerie -Tamaki x Nejire- son todas las que se me ocurren por el momento

Fuera de eso gracias por leerme y su comprensión, Los quiero a todos! Y no olviden dejar algún comentario, tomatazos, abucheos, cartas de muerte, proposiciones de matrimonio y demás, las recibo todas siempre y cuando sean con amor y respeto nwn

Bye, Bye!


	2. La estufa de hierro KatsuDeku

Buenas! Creo que se me pegó eso de actualizar en las madrugadas, en fin, espero no pase muy seguido por que mi mama es capaz de apagar el switch de la casa para que me valla a dormir, en fin, espero les guste

Si, esta historia es de la pareja favorita de muchos (as); KatsuDeku!

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2: La estufa de hierro –Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku-

Existió una vez, en una lejana época, donde los deseos aun valían algo y la palabra de un hombre era la más poderosa ley, un reino gobernado por un rey y una reina, los monarcas fueron bendecidos con un hijo al que llamaron Katsuki, el joven era alguien habilidoso, inteligente, fuerte y, para que negarlo, también muy atractivo, poseía un cabello color rubio cenizo más indomable que los vientos más fuertes y más suave que la seda más fina, sus ojos eran rojo carmín, tan intensos que cualquier rosa quedaba opacada por su color y tan apasionados que podían competir con el mismísimo fuego, más tenía un único defecto; el príncipe no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de modales, a pesar de eso al chico no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, hasta que un día una bruja había llegado exigiendo que se casa con ella, el, se negó tantas veces que hizo que la joven bruja perdiera la paciencia

-Bien, si así es como lo quieres- Apuntando hacía el lanzo su hechizo, de un momento a otro el príncipe había desaparecido, en su lugar se hallaba una estufa de hierro solido –Veamos cuanto eres capaz de durar así hasta que vengas a suplicarme que te libere-

El tiempo pasó, la bruja había no solo lanzado su hechizo al joven, si no también al reino entero, pronto, la gente había olvidado que en aquellos bosques alguna vez existió un hermoso reino junto a un príncipe malhumorado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy en el camino correcto? Creo que ya pasé por aquí antes- Se lamentaba una joven voz

Un joven miraba angustiado por aquellos bosques que parecían no tener un fin, Midoriya Izuku era su nombre, príncipe de un reino más apartado de aquel frondoso bosque, el chico desprendía una ternura natural que, combinado a su revuelto cabello verde, las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y sus pecas adornando sus mejillas lo habían vuelto la joya más codiciada de los reinos vecinos, más el joven rechazaba toda oferta que le hicieran, despues de todo había muchas cosas que el chico quería hacer antes que encadenarse a un trono y a una persona que probablemente nunca amaría. Actualmente el príncipe había ido a curiosear por el bosque, aun habiéndose preparado lo mejor que pudo se había perdido, ya llevaba casi una semana ahí dentro y solo sentía que daba vueltas.

-Esto es inútil!- Se lamento –Voy a descansar un rato-

Viendo a lo lejos un frondoso árbol se recostó contra su tronco mientras se ponía a pensar que hacer para regresar

-Se que di la vuelta en la primer vereda, había cruzado a la izquierda pero eso me llevó hasta un riachuelo, gire a la derecha después pero eso me llevó de regreso, lo hice al revés pero termine en otra arboleda más lejos que la anterior- Murmuraba para si mientras repasaba sus pasos –Pero si tomo el camino de regreso iré derecho a la laguna que hay a unos kilómetros, O era el mismo rio? No, estoy seguro que era más grande, no podía haber sido un rio, a no ser...-

-Quieres dejar de murmurar maldito nerd!-

Izuku se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz de la nada, se puso de pie de un salto buscando su procedencia, rodeo el gran árbol donde estaba y, a un costado de este, encontró una estufa de hierro, se acercó a mirarla con más detalle, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse de donde había salido

-De donde habrá venido esa voz? No veo a nadie- Exclamó para sí -Solo hay aquí una vieja estufa-

-A quien llamas estufa maldito estúpido!- El objeto empezó a moverse de un lado a otro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que llamaradas salían desde dentro de ella

-Q-Que?- El joven no cabía en su asombro –Una estufa que habla?-

-Ya te lo dije! A quien llamas "estufa" maldito imbécil!- Volvió a gritar –Y deja de verme con esa cara de idiota!-

-Lo-Lo siento señora estufa...-

-QUE NO SOY UNA MALDITA ESTUFA!- Exclamó colérico –ADEMAS SOY HOMBRE IDIOTA!-

-Desde cuando las estufas tienen género?- Pensó para después preguntar un poco asustado -Como debería llamarte entonces?-

-Katsuki, ese es mi nombre-

-Kachu?*-

-ES "TSU" IDIOTA! ES QUE NO SABES HABLAR?!- Volvió a regañar haciendo que el joven se encogiera del susto

-Lo siento Kacchan- Se tapo la boca con las manos rápidamente –Qui-Quiero decir...-

-Olvídalo, mientras puedas pronunciarlo de manera "decente" me conformo- El mal humor parecía haber menguado –Tú quién eres?-

-Mi-Midoriya Izuku- Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza –Un gusto-

-Tch, lo que digas Deku- Respondió el objeto

-"Deku"?- Se repitió el pecoso

-Significa "inútil", muy conveniente para ti debo decirlo- Se burlo

-N-No soy un inútil!- Reclamó ofendido

-Pues el hecho que lleves días perdido aquí sin saber siquiera donde está tu casa no te ayuda mucho, no crees?- El príncipe se sorprendió de escuchar aquello

-Como sabes que estoy perdido?- Preguntó

-Estabas murmurando unos senderos hace rato, por como hablabas se nota a leguas que no sabes ni donde estas parado- Escucho a la "estufa" bufar con burla

-Oh, y me supongo que tú sabes cómo salir, no?- El peli verde era un chico pacifico, pero aquella estufa-no-estufa-mágica-parlante le estaba sacando de quicio

-Pff, claro que se cómo salir, yo crecí en este bosque- Respondió con arrogancia –Cruza esa vereda, dobla a la derecha en el árbol más alto del bosque y sigue derecho hasta que veas unos árboles cruzados, esa es la salida-

-Así de simple?- Se sorprendió

-Si, pero como estoy seguro que encontrarías la manera de perderte con lo inútil que eres uno de mis compañeros te guiara hasta tu casa- Suspiro antes de continuar –Pero tengo una condición-

-Condición?-

-Si, una vez que estés ahí tomaras una daga y regresaras aquí- Le indicó -Necesito que raspes un agujero en el hierro para poder salir de aquí, está claro?-

-S-Si, está bien-

Una vez aclarado eso salió una pequeña ardilla, quien se puso a caminar una vez que el príncipe le seguía de cerca, más pronto de lo que canta un gallo el chico estaba de regreso en su casa, fuera del bosque, el castillo se llenó de gozo al ver a su joven príncipe volver a salvo, su madre, la reina, le lleno de besos y abrazos al tenerlo de regreso

-Oh Izuku me alegra tanto verte bien!- Sollozaba mientras lo abrazaba con cariño

-Me alegra estar de regreso también, pero no tengo tiempo y debo irme- Su madre le miro extrañada

-Irte? A dónde?-

-Debo volver al bosque- Se apresuró a explicar –Mientras estaba perdido me encontré con una estufa de hierro, había alguien dentro al parecer, el me ayudo a regresar a salvo, pero debo volver con una daga para ayudarlo a salir de ahí-

-Que? Pero hijo, Una estufa que habla? No será alguna trampa de una bruja para hacerle daño a alguien- Se puso a imaginar horrorizada

 _-Si así fuera probablemente hubiera sido más amable-_ Pensó al recordar el comportamiento agresivo del chico

-Bien, si lo que quiere es que alguien lo libere entonces eso haremos- El joven miro a su madre confundido –Enviaremos a dos de nuestras jóvenes más lindas para que cumplan con su pedido-

-Que?! Pe-Pero mamá...-

-No, ya está dicho- Dio media vuelta corriendo a llamar a algunas de las chicas que, ella pensaba, podrían ayudarla

Así las dos chicas –que además eran amigas del príncipe- partieron en dirección al bosque donde el chico había visto a la estufa, Izuku no podía evitar sentirse ansioso sin saber por que, pensaba que era por temor a que a sus amigas les pasara algo –aunque dudaba que Kacchan fuera a lastimarlas-, las horas pasaron y para el anochecer ambas féminas ya estaban de regreso en el castillo

-Uraraka-chan, Asui-chan, Como les fue?- Preguntó la reina cuando se presentaron ante ella y su hijo

-Intentamos toda la mañana y toda la tarde pero ninguna de las dos pudo hacer una pequeña grieta en el hierro- Explicó la castaña con las manos temblorosas por el esfuerzo

-La señora estufa nos dijo que tenías que ir tú, que no podía ser nadie más-kero- Le dijo la ranita al peli verde mientras le entregaba la daga

 _-Je, Kacchan probablemente se habría enojado de escuchar que lo llamaron "Señora Estufa" de nuevo-_ Pensaba el jovencito mientras reía disimuladamente, sin saber por que su pecho se sentía más ligero a comparación de la mañana

-Seguras que pidió exclusivamente a Izuku?- Cuestionó la monarca

-Sus palabras literales fueron; "Díganle a ese idiota de Deku que no sea inútil y regrese su trasero aquí!"- La actuación de Ochako le saco una carcajada al príncipe

- _Si, eso es algo que sin duda Kacchan diría_ \- Se dijo mientras se secaba unas inexistentes lagrimas –En ese caso partiré en la mañana-

-Pero hijo, Estas seguro?- La mujer no pudo hacer nada más que angustiarse ante la decisión de su primogénito

-Nunca hubiera podido llegar a casa de nuevo si no fuera por el- Suspiro mirando la daga con convicción -Le prometí que volvería, así que eso hare-

A la mañana siguiente, con una ansiedad que casi no le permitió dormir, Izuku marchó presuroso al bosque, al cabo de un rato ya se encontraba de vuelta en lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, divisó a lo lejos la estufa, apresurando el paso se acercó hasta llegar a él, con cuidado comenzó a golpear el hierro buscando hacer un hueco como antes le había pedido

-Hasta que al fin llegas Deku- Le hablo la voz dentro de la estufa –No pensé que fueras tan poco hombre como para faltar a tu palabra y enviar a dos mujeres en tu lugar-

-En cuanto llegué al castillo tome una daga y venía para acá, mi madre fue la que me prohibió volver y mando a Uraraka-san y Asui-san en mi lugar- Su voz sonaba afligida –Lo siento, debí haberme reusado con más fuerza-

-A quién le importa, regresaste a cumplir tu palabra, eso demuestra que al menos tienes honor, además- El tono cambio a ser más juguetón –Con esa pinta de ángel que tienes ya pensaba que habían de haberte hecho algo para que no volvieras-

Las mejillas del joven mostraron un pequeño sonrojo, no sabía si era por que confiaba en el o por el hecho de haber sido llamado "ángel", es cierto que muchas personas le llenaban de halagos –más aun aquellas que habían querido ganarse el afecto del príncipe-, más ninguno lo había sorprendido tanto como aquel simple y burlón comentario.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el hierro comenzó a ceder, primero fue un pequeño agujero, en pocos minutos que era un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara por él, cuando chico salió de su encierro Izuku se quedó sin aliento ante lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él se alzaba en toda su estatura la figura imponente de un apuesto joven, sentía el corazón martillándole con insistencia el pecho, como si quisiera salir, más el seguía sin poder darle explicación a aquellas acciones

-E-Eres un, humano- Fue lo primero que pudo decir al verlo libre

-Claro que soy humano! Te dije que no era una estúpida estufa nerd!- Los ojos fieros del rubio le daban escalofríos que recorrían toda su columna vertebral –Aunque debo admitir que fuiste útil a pesar de todo príncipe-

-C-Como sabes que...-

-Porque yo también soy uno, debería estar tan ciego si no pudiera reconocer a alguien de la "nobleza"- Hizo comillas en la última parte chasqueando la lengua molesto

-Kacchan, Por que estabas atrapado dentro?-

-Una estúpida bruja quería casarse conmigo y como me negué me metió ahí- La simpleza con la que lo decía había confundido al pobre chico

-Puedo preguntar por que me necesitabas para liberarte?- Preguntó dándose cuenta del detalle –No se supone que las princesas son quienes rompen los hechizos?-

-Según quién? Es alguna ley escrita o algo?- Al ver al otro negar siguió hablando –Tú me encontraste, solo una persona de buen corazón podría liberarme, lástima que sea un inútil llorón-

-A quien llamas llorón!- El pequeño príncipe hizo un inconsciente puchero ante el insulto, Katsuki no pudo resistirse a despeinar su revuelto cabello

-Eres un completo torpe, pero eso está bien- Le regalo una sonrisa suave –Me has liberado de mi encierro, a partir de ahora me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco-

-Jajajaja Eso quisieras cariño!-

Ante los chicos se apareció una joven, usaba un vestido corto junto a un sombrero en punta, el despeinado cabello que salía de su sombrero la delataba como rubia y sus ojos amarillos junto a sus colmillos le daban un aspecto felino pero peligroso, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara, en cuanto la vieron Katsuki se colocó frente a Izuku en una pose defensiva sin dejarle al chico reclamar ante el comportamiento tan agresivo, se limitó a observar lo que sucedía

-Vaya, vaya, veo que has podido liberarte de mí hechizo- La bruja le miro con una sonrisa burlesca –Debo admitir que me sorprendiste-

-Te dije que no pensaba rogarte nada- Le devolvió la sonrisa

-Oh, destrozas mi corazón querido- Se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo que sufría -Y yo esperando pacientemente a que te rindieras a mis pies-

-Sigue esperando maldita arpía-

-Sigues siendo tan cruel, por eso me encantas- Se lamio los labios para después ver al príncipe detrás del rubio –Fue el quien te libero?-

-Que si así fuera- Le retó

-Bueno, debo agradecerte, después de todo estas libre, el cómo no es importante-

-Disculpe señorita pero, Quien es usted?- Preguntó el pecoso escondido aun tras el cuerpo de Bakugou

-Oh, que modales los míos, soy Himiko Toga, Toga-chan si lo prefieres, sabes, eres bastante lindo debo decirlo- Le hablo a Izuku acercándose a él para examinarlo mejor –Pero eso no es suficiente para perdonarte-

-Eh?-

-Tú me quitaste a mi príncipe, prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias-

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Grito el mayor

-Muy tarde querido, debo deshacerme de el para que tu y yo estemos juntos- La chica le apuntó con su mano comenzando a iluminarse dispuesta a atacarlo –Despídete...-

El ataque fue lanzado, el joven monarca cruzó los brazos frente a el por instinto, de un momento a otro sintió un tirón en su hombro y el suelo duro impactarse contra su cuerpo, cuando logró levantarse para ver que había pasado encontró en el suelo frente a él, el cuerpo inerte del rubio, el pobre no podía ni hablar de la impresión

-Ah, será por las malas entonces- A paso tranquilo la bruja se acercó al cuerpo tirado del príncipe, le toco y en un destello de luz desapareció –Katsu te ha salvado esta vez pero no he terminado contigo, mantente alejado de él, no vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo, si no, aunque tenga que matarlos a ambos, lo hare si así evito que él se quede contigo-

Ante aquella amenaza la chica desapareció también en un halo de luz, dejando al pobre chico asustado llorando por aquel príncipe que se había arriesgado por el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, lejos de aquel bosque se encontraba un castillo –o al menos los restos de uno- en lo alto de una montaña, dentro de este se encontraba el rebelde príncipe encadenado a uno de los muros del lugar, con algo de pesar comenzaba a despertarse, un tanto aturdido debido al ataque que había recibido hace unas horas atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas que le ataban

-Es inútil que lo hagas, no van a soltarte tan fácil- Una voz le llamo desde las sombras dejando ver unos segundos después la figura de la rubia –Veo que aun tienes suficiente energía como para resistirte, sería mejor que no la desgastaras de esa manera y te rindieras ante mí por una buena vez-

-JA! Sigue soñando perra-

-Oh claro que lo he soñado- Con sus finos dedos le acaricio el rostro de manera provocativa –Y me aseguraré de tenerte aun si tengo que hacerte pedazos-

-Pues espera sentada que no será en esta vida- Con brusquedad aparto su rostro del toque frio de Himiko mirándole con sus ojos carmesí llenos de furia

-Tan apasionado como siempre, me encanta- Coloco su mano frente al chico dispuesta a lanzar un nuevo conjuro –Veamos cuanto más eres capaz de resistirte cuando use mi magia contigo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Izuku recorría el bosque llamando a viva voz a Katsuki esperando que se encontraran cerca, había decidido partir en su búsqueda aunque no tuviera ni idea en donde podría estar o en donde se encontraba el, en un punto de la búsqueda se sentó a descansar en uno de los troncos de árboles viejos que estaban por ahí

-Donde se lo habrá llevado...- Se preguntaba intentando de orientarse –Esto es inútil, a este paso nunca voy a encontrarlo y todo esto es por mi culpa-

-Que es tu culpa?- Preguntó una voz

-Eh?- Por más que mirara alrededor el chico no encontró nada -Genial, estoy tan desesperado que ya hasta escucho voces-

-Puedes escuchar voces? Genial! Y que te dicen?-

A los pies del peli verde un par de ardillas le miraban con curiosidad haciendo parpadear al joven de la confusión

-Y bien? Que te dicen las voces?- Preguntó uno de ellos

-Q-QUE?!- Del susto el pobre chico fue a dar al suelo –Q-Quienes son ustedes?!-

-Es grosero no presentarte primero- Replico la misma voz aguda

-Mina cálmate, no arreglaremos nada si lo asustas así- Regaño su compañero -Tu debes ser el príncipe Midoriya, no? Estabas con Bakugou hace unos días-

-S-Sí, Como lo sabes?-

-Yo fui quien te guio a tu casa, No me recuerdas?- El chico negó un poco apenado –Oh bueno, no me presenté tampoco, soy Kirishima y ella es mi amiga Mina-

-Hola! Eres un príncipe de verdad?- Con entusiasmo la ardillita trepó por la ropa del chico hasta descasar en su mano –Que divertido! Hace mucho que no vemos a nadie más por aquí, Que haces solo en esta parte del bosque si Kiri dijo que estabas con Bakugou?-

Izuku comenzó a relatarles lo que había sucedido unos días atrás, además del encuentro no deseado con aquella bruja junto al secuestro del mayor, mientras contaba el relato lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-Todo es mi culpa- Sollozó -Si no me hubiera protegido nada de esto habría pasado, Kacchan tenía razón, soy un inútil-

-Eso no es cierto!, Quieres ayudarlo no? Eso no te hace ningún inútil- Consoló el animalito a la vez que con caricias le borraba las lágrimas de las mejillas

-Ella tiene razón, si estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a todo por salvarlo no puedes llamarte inútil- De un momento a otro el roedor se puso serio –Si estás dispuesto a ir a rescatarlo no será fácil-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los calabozos del castillo se podía observar a un rubio jadeante, con la frente aperlada de sudor, las manos fuertemente apretadas al igual que sus dientes

-Me has sorprendido, nadie ha resistido por tanto tiempo mis hechizos- Amplió más la sonrisa marcada permanentemente en sus labios -Sabía que eras el indicado para mí! Porque a pesar de todo te sigues resistiendo?!-

-Nu-Nunca he sido bueno...recibiendo ordenes- Intento contestar aun jadeante, sonriendo con burla

-Si eso es lo que quieres, tendré que romperte entonces...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una elevada montaña se elevaba frente al pequeño peli verde, a juzgar por como brillaba debió suponer que esa era la montaña de cristal que le habían dicho debía escalar, inhaló hondo aferrándose a las agujas que sostenía en una de sus manos recordando las advertencias que le habían dado

 _-A que te refieres?-_

 _-Escucha bien, debes pasar todos los obstáculos si quieres llegar al castillo donde tienen a Bakugou- Comenzó a relatar el animal –Primero te encontraras con una alta montaña que brillará ante la luz, esa, es la montaña de cristal, debes tener cuidado, es muy resbalosa, necesitaras algo para escalar-_

 _-Yo sé!- Mina bajo de su lugar en la mano del chico para correr al bosque en busca de algo_

 _-A dónde va?-_

 _-Volverá pronto no te preocupes, ahora no te distraigas que lo que sigue es muy importante- Le regañó -Escalar la montaña es lo más fácil, lo que sigue se empieza a complicar, una vez que hayas llegado a la cima te encontraras con un valle de enredaderas con filosas espinas, no te atrevas a llorar, gritar o incluso quejarte, no hagas ningún ruido, si no te encontraran los espíritus que las custodian y te atormentaran-_

 _-Ya volví!- La hembra traía consigo unas largas y filosas agujas –Esto te ayudará a subir más fácilmente-_

 _-Donde las conseguiste?- Le pregunto curioso mientras las examinaba en sus manos_

 _-Por estos lares vivían humanos, dejaron algunas de sus cosas atrás, pero eso no es importante- Le replicó moviendo su patita de arriba abajo_

 _-Bien, el tercer obstáculo es probablemente el más arriesgado así que escucha bien, debes cruzar un lago, es extenso y según dicen, muy profundo también, no hay puentes o caminos, así que debes ingeniártelas para pasar, la corriente es algo agitada según parece-_

 _El chico tragó saliva nervioso_

 _-Pero también hay rumores que dicen que si tienes una fuerte convicción un camino se abrirá ante tus ojos- Le reconfortó Mina –Si tus sentimientos por rescatar a Bakugou son genuinos estoy segura que pasaras sin problemas-_

 _-Toma, esto te pueden servir también- Kirishima le entregó unas nueces –Si necesitas ayuda solo ábrelas, créeme, son más de lo que parecen, ahora corre antes de que sea muy tarde-_

Trepó la montaña fácilmente encontrándose frente a frente con el largo sendero de espinas, por más cuidadoso que quisiera ser para no toparse con las espinas muchas de estas le rozaban el cuerpo causándole cortadas y rasguños que querían arrancarle más de un grito, para evitar hacerlo se sacó uno de los guantes blancos y lo puso en su boca para amortiguar el ruido, cuando llegó al final se encontró una pared de espinas que le impedían avanzar

 _-Me habré equivocado de camino? No, he estado caminando en línea recta, este era el final estoy seguro-_ Pensaba mirando a todos lados _–Si no hay otra manera, deberé atravesarlo-_

Respirando profundo tomó impulso lanzándose a las espinas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al otro lado sin un solo rasguño, más frente a él se extendía un gran lago lleno de troncos de árboles secos, pensó que cuando otros quisieron usarlos para cruzar debido a las aguas turbulentas terminaron formando una espeluznante decoración, se adentró a las aguas con cuidado, pronto se dio cuenta que mientras más avanzaba más profundo se hacía y las corrientes del agua lo tragaban con facilidad

 _-No puedo detenerme aquí-_ Se convencía mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote _–Debo llegar hasta el, debo ayudarlo!-_

De repente el lago entero se sacudió, por debajo de los pies de Izuku se elevó uno de los grandes troncos que ahí yacía, después salió otro y otro más hasta que fueron suficientes como para formar un camino, cuando estuvo hecho las aguas se calmaron de golpe, sin detenerse a pensar el chico corrió por los troncos hasta que pronto se encontró a las puertas del castillo, se escondió al darse cuenta que había un par de animales –convertidos en bestias- custodiando las puertas, recordando las nueces que llevaba y, rezando por que funcionara lanzó una que rodó hasta los pies de los guardias, al instante la nuez se abrió revelando un gran puñado de gemas preciosas, los animales, guiados por la codicia se lanzaron en una pelea por las joyas dejando el suficiente espacio como para que el astuto príncipe se colara por la puerta corriendo por los interminables pasillos una vez estuvo dentro, busco por todos lados desesperado hasta que por fin lo encontró; encadenado a la pared

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, estaba preocupado por ti- Hablo mientras buscaba como sacarle las cadenas, sin aviso, estas se abrieron soltando al mayor haciéndolo caer en el regazo del peli verde, este respiro tranquilo acariciando con cuidado su cabello _-Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado-_

-Vaya, veo que nos volvemos a ver- Al girar el rostro se encontró a unos metros de Toga -Creí haberte advertido que no te acercaras a el de nuevo-

-No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como lo haces sufrir- Le retó a la vez que se aferraba a la túnica del monarca –He venido para llevarlo de regreso-

-Quien te ha dicho que quiere irse, él quiere estar conmigo, no es así cariño?-

Ante la atónita mirada del joven peli verde, el rubio se levantó de su regazo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la rubia quien le entendía una de sus manos

-Q-Que haces?!- Se puso de pie pero, antes de dar un solo paso sus pies se anclaron al suelo –Pero qu-

-Que te pasa? Pensé que querías llevártelo, Porque no vienes por el?- Una risa sínica salió de sus labios al ver a Midoriya intentar avanzar

-Basta! Por que haces esto?! No ha sufrido ya lo suficiente?! Ha estado encerrado en esa estufa desde hace muchos años, Porque no lo dejas ser libre?!- Gritaba

-Prefiero encerrarlo por el resto de su vida, incluso arriesgarme a que me odie, si eso lo mantiene conmigo- Confesó –Pensaba castigarte por haber ignorado mi advertencia de mantenerte lejos de Katsuki, pero sabes, ver como se te rompe el corazón porque nunca podrás tener su amor es más que suficiente para mí-

-Alto! Por favor no la escuches, detente!- Por más que intentaba moverse para llevar al rubio o gritaba para frenarlo nada funcionaba, podía sentir como lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pecosas mejillas y algo en su corazón se oprimía

-Dime, Que se siente el ver que la persona que amas será pronto tragada por la oscuridad?- Se rio con descaro al ver al rubio acercarse cada vez mas

Por un segundo la mente del pequeño príncipe quedo en blanco, Así se sentía estar enamorado? Es por eso que sintió esa opresión en el pecho cuando el príncipe rubio esta en problemas? Sabía que le tenía cierto aprecio para arriesgarse por él, Pero estar enamorado? Solo así? Era un poco abrumador para el

 _"...a partir de ahora me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco"_

 _-Amor eh? Je, quien lo diría, me enamoré en solo tres días, Quien lo hubiera pensado?-_

-Te has rendido ya?- Unos cuantos metros separaban ahora a ambos rubios –Bien, me alegra que hayas entendido tu lugar de una buena vez, ven aquí mi querido príncipe, pronto estaremos juntos-

 _-No voy a perderlo, no ahora que he llegado tan lejos_ \- Pensó

-Detente de una vez por favor!- Gritó con renovadas fuerzas –No te atrevas a dejarme solo ahora que por fin te encontré! Tuve que pasar por mucho para darme cuenta, tu eres quien me motivaba a seguir, por ti es que he llegado tan lejos-

Ante el asombro de la bruja Bakugou dejo de moverse por solo unos segundos, no dispuesta a perderlo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se concentró en su hechizo sobre el

-Que estas esperando, no lo escuches y ven conmigo- Le apresuró

-Pase por una montaña de cristal, cruce el valle de espinas y nadé en el lago de los remolinos y sabes por que?! Porque te amo!-

- _Amor...?_ \- Murmuro extrañado

-Que esperas? Te falta poco ven!-

-Por favor no vallas, no quiero perder a la persona que amo!- Siguió llamándole -Gritaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que vuelvas a mi Kacchan!-

 _"...mientras puedas pronunciarlo de manera "decente" me conformo"_

 _"Tú quién eres?"_

 _"Mi-Midoriya Izuku"_

 _"...lo que digas Deku"_

 _"Significa "inútil", muy conveniente para ti debo decirlo"_

-De...ku...-

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, TE AMO! ME ESCUCHAS?! TE AMO MALDITO IDIOTA!-

-Date por vencido, él ya es todo mío!- Poco faltaban para que los dedos del príncipe rosaran las manos de la bruja

-...A quien llamas "idiota" maldito nerd?-

Ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos el explosivo rubio saco su espada para enfrentarse a la bruja, quien repelió el ataque justo a tiempo

-No es justo, Se supone que ibas a ser mío!- Le grito llena de furia

-Ya te lo dije, nunca he sido bueno para recibir órdenes-

Katsuki no le daba tregua a la joven bruja, le atacaba por todas las direcciones esquivando por muy poco sus ataques, sin que ella siquiera lo sospechara era llevada y manejada al gusto del príncipe, cuando se dio cuenta una espada le traspasó el costado derecho, tras ella Izuku blandía una larga espada, que terminó lastimándola de gravedad

-C-Como...-

-Alguna vez has escuchado sobre las "nueces mágicas"?- Se burló

-Púdrete en el infierno bruja- Y con su espada, Bakugou le asestó el golpe final

Ante ellos la que antes había sido una bruja despiadada y cruel, ahora no era más que una amorfa masa negra, ante la sorpresa de ambos las ruinas del castillo comenzaron a desmoronarse, con prisa salieron corriendo, una vez estuvieron a salvo pudieron respirar tranquilos

-Quien lo diría, no eres tan inútil después de todo, he Deku?- Se burló

-Si así vas a agradecerme que te haya salvado mejor te hubiera dejado ahí con-

El pecoso no pudo terminar ya que el rubio le beso con tanto cariño que estaba seguro que si Kacchan no le estuviera sosteniendo se habría caído al suelo

-Ahora me pertenecerás completamente?-

-Creí que ya lo hacía...- Le respondió

-Que bien que lo reconozcas, porque eres mío lo quieras o no-

Al regresar al bosque grande fue su sorpresa al ver una gran estructura que sobresalía de la arboleda; se trataba de un gran castillo, mucha gente recibió felices su regreso, todos ellos eran los aldeanos y habitantes de aquellos reinos hechizados por la bruja Himiko, grande fue la sorpresa de Izuku al ser recibido por Kirishima y Mina en su forma humana –además de conocer al resto de los amigos del rubio-. Al poco tiempo Katsuki se presentó ante la reina Midoriya pidiendo la mano de su hijo en matrimonio, en menos tiempo del esperado se celebró la boda, para evitar que sus familias se sintieran solas, les llevaron a vivir con ellos teniendo así, dos reinos, viviendo por fin felices por siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones!

1.- El nombre de Katsuki es formado por dos kanjis (勝己), Deku tengo entendido desde pequeño no podía pronunciarlo/leerlo, así que se quedó en "Kacchan", no se mucho al respecto, lo siento

En fin, esta historia he de admitir me gusta mucho, me base un poco en el cuento pero más en el capítulo de la serie de los Hermanos Grimm cuando animan este cuento, está un poco más interesante y con más trama que el original así que puse un poco de todo

Perdón si parecen muy Oc, pero debo recordarles que estas historias no son el universo de Boku no Hero así que sus experiencias y sentires no son los mismos, así que intento dejar sus personalidades base mas no esperen que sean 100% pegadas al manga/anime

Espero leerlos pronto y nos vemos después, ya saben, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean con amor

Bye, Bye!


End file.
